Battle Against Destiny
by Kerria Flower
Summary: Aria has seen this coming for years. Iemitsu's wife Nana had twins. One boy and one girl but Iemitsu would abandon the girl and tell Nana the other is a stillborn. This girl is crucial to their future that she had to meet the Vindice and convincing them into helping her out...even if it meant telling Vongola Nono that her family will be raising Vongola Decimo. Fem!Tsuna
1. Chapter 1

The Lily of the Sky

Aria was 18 years old when she saw it.

She saw the future of the Mafia...with Vongola Decimo playing a key role into saving many lives. No matter what parallel world, it was the same.

However, when she turned 21, the future changed. The future now lay in the hands of the savior who became a girl as her mother bore fraternal twins. However, Iemitsu will abandon the daughter, and tell his wife Nana that their daughter is stillborn, wanting to keep only the son who received the name that was meant for his sister. If they didn't save the girl, their futures will change!

To this end, she summoned Viper using her power as Arcobaleno Boss, and he was her only companion to Vendicare Prison to meet with the Vindice, who are former Arcobaleno themselves.

'Do we seriously have to come here?!' Viper choked out to Aria as they wore winter clothes and before Vendicare gates.

'We have to. We need to save our future Viper. Our future lies in one girl whose destiny greatly changed because her father decided to abandon her!' Aria grumbled. 'Due to my curse, I will not live long for that future but at least I want my daughter saved...and this girl will be the one to save us all and end this curse.'

'Mu?!' Viper gasped as the gates opened to reveal the Vindice. 'Our curse will end with this girl you're talking about?'

'I am Aria, the 9th Sky Arcobaleno.' Aria announced herself. 'With me is Viper, the 4th Mist Arcobaleno. I request a private audience with the Leader of the Vindice!'

With that, they were let in and led to an office while surrounded by the Vindice.

'A-Aria, I better get paid for this...' Viper shivered as he glanced around Vendicare nervously. 'This place is creeping me out and we're not even prisoners!' he whined.

'Haha, knowledge is more important than money Viper...and I have a great deal.' said Aria. 'A deal that he will definitely agree to. I'm sure he will be interested.'

'...I have been informed that you're here for a deal, Giglio Nero Nono.' a bandaged infant spoke. Viper could only stare, petrified that an arcobaleno is now a Vindice. He wondered who is this person that he is an Arcobaleno just like him.

'Hai. As you know, we the Sky Arcobaleno have the ability to see the future at the cost of our short lifespan...and we are all in big trouble.' said Aria grimly.

'...what is the future you have foreseen?' the atmosphere around Bermuda changed.

'Our future lies in the hands of Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo who will be born on October 14 this year.' said Aria. 'In many futures of various parallel worlds, I have seen that he was born as a boy. A clumsy boy but with a good heart. Cowardly he may be but he is willing to lay his life for the right things...even willing to kill to avenge my future daughter.' she said softly. 'A lot of people followed him for his good heart...and he made a gamble to save 8 trillion parallel worlds affected by the Mare Rings. After that, a conflict between Vongola and the Simon Families will start because of Daemon Spade's vengeful manipulations in his bid to create the ideal Vongola and after that...our fate starts there, the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. An event organized by Checker Face.' she said grimly as she took out eight diaries from her bag with seven names with the eighth reading, 'The Future' and gave it to him as the atmosphere around Bermuda and Viper became particularly murderous.

'What is he planning on doing, Aria?!' Viper demanded.

'15 years from now, I'm weakening by then and all Arcobaleno of mother's generation, namely you starting to weaken. You, Reborn, Fon, Skull, Colonello and Verde and I was forced to pass on to Yuni my place in the tournament and summoning her from the future using the power of the Mare Rings I located as she was a toddler in this era by then. Checker Face has sensed this which is why he started this tournament in order to select the next generation of Arcobaleno using the winners of this tournament. There will be seven representatives fighting for an Arcobaleno. Whoever survives and the strongest among them will be the next Arcobaleno.' Bermuda and Viper froze. 'Tsunayoshi knew that there will be a spanner in the works, and delayed Him as much as possible by asking many questions, preventing Him from creating the new generation and buying time for Talbot to arrive with devices that will end the generation of Arcobaleno forever. That's as far as my vision went as I know not what happened after Talbot arrived with his inventions.'

'However, in this particular world...Sawada Nana, Sawada Iemitsu's wife gave birth to twins...and our savior became a girl. Iemitsu will give his son the name meant for her and abandon that girl in an orphanage...and had she remained there, she will eventually be adopted by an Estraneo Family Member who are walking around looking for children to take for their experimentation experiments! They will destroy that girl...and so will be our chances of ending this curse forever.' she said grimly. 'For this future to be possible, I want a record of our conversation copied and sent to Vongola Nono. That, and I need your help seven years from now as we also need Rokudo Mukuro...an Estraneo Child experimented on by his own family to create human weapons to avenge the persecution of them by the Mafia when they invented the Possession Bullet. Rokudo Mukuro is one of Tsunayoshi's guardians but this time, we need him on our side. In the worlds where Tsunayoshi is a boy, he only became a Guardian if only because it's Tsunayoshi who believed in him despite his crimes while still hating the mafia that made his life hell. We will rescue the Estraneo Children seven years from now for Mukuro to get the power he was given as it will play a crucial role as well and I intend on adopting Tsunayoshi for her safety...and for our future.'

'You will not let Vongola Nono raise her?' Bermuda asked her. His tone implied that had his face been visible, he would have raised an eyebrow.

'No. By living a peaceful life, Tsunayoshi grew up with a positive outlook on the world...and its because of this outlook that he is willing to lay his life for it despite his cowardly nature. He would still fight for the good even if he was scared of Chihuahuas because of his bullied childhood.' Aria chuckled, shaking her head. 'A childhood of bullying that led to a self-fulfilling prophecy that he was known in Namimori as 'no-good Tsuna' by having no athletic skills, super-clumsy and bad school grades...if she was raised by Vongola, she would think like a typical Mafia Boss and we can't have that. Vongola is too stained by blood and it was innocence that saved us all despite how cheesy that sounded...things will be changing.' she sighed. 'We must protect the future...Bermuda. For all our sakes. Our key is this girl.'

'...very well.' said Bermuda. 'I am sold. I know of your bloodline's curse in return for your power to see the future...that is enough for me.' he said. 'We will be keeping our eye on the Estraneo and gather incriminating proof that will be enough to guarantee them a permanent residence in our establishment. Your job is Tsunayoshi...and Rokudo Mukuro.'

'What of the other children?' Aria asked him. 'The three survivors of this heinous crime is Rokudo Mukuro, Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa. What will happen to the other two when right now in this era, they have yet to become vengeful criminals worthy of Vendicare. They're still innocent. I said seven years as because by the eighth year...Mukuro will gain his vengeful heart and murder the Estraneo at age 10, and took Chikusa and Ken with him and start on their journey of revenge, murdering and utterly destroying famiglias left and right. For Mukuro, its possible due to his powers. These boys are two years older than Tsunayoshi.'

'And you're letting a kid like him stay with your famiglia?!' Viper sputtered out.

'If we do this right, he will see the Vindice, Vongola and Giglio Nero as his saviors and he will be on our side.' said Aria. 'We have to play this carefully as along with Hibari Kyoya...he is one of the two strongest Guardians of the tenth generation. I will adopt him for Tsunayoshi's sake. I will rename her Tsunamiko...a Japanese Name that means 'Priestess who Connects' because of her future. A future that will save us all.' she said softly. 'Bermuda, the copy of the tape please...I need to pay Vongola Nono a visit. This conversation will be a closely-guarded secret under Omerta between those involved.'

'I agree.' said Viper. 'If only for our future where this damn curse will end. I've been researching a way to be free to no avail even if the other idiots gave up.' he grunted. 'I will stake my future on this girl.'

'So will we.' said Bermuda stiffly. 'Looks like we have plans to make indeed.'

'Let's move...we have plenty of time to ensure all our successes.' said Aria as she put back on her hat.

'By the way...' said Bermuda as the two paused. 'My existence is also a secret under Omerta.'

'Yes. Your public debut will be on that fated day fifteen years from now after all.' Aria smiled. 'Viper.'

'I know. I don't want an angry Vindice on my ass.' Viper sighed.

And so, Aria and Viper paid Timoteo a visit as Arcobaleno, and warned him of the future she had foreseen...and the changes in this era which she intends to fix with the cooperation of the Vindice and Timoteo if need be.

Timoteo was shocked that Iemitsu would abandon his daughter for reasons unknown yet the daughter is key to saving 8 trillion parallel worlds and the Arcobaleno in the future that Aria has foreseen. That, and all his sons would die. Enrico in a gunfight, Massimo would be kidnapped and drowned, Frederico would be killed by a hired assassin who uses Storm Flames from a businessman he pissed off who also has mafia connections which is why only his bones remained. This was within seven years since the birth of the twins and there will be 'unknown attacks' on allied bosses of the Vongola Family caused by Daemon Spade's ghost, particularly the murder of the Simon Family bar Enma. Xanxus, thinking he would be heir was confident, until he learns the truth...that would lead to the future Ring Conflict that he staged using a fake Nono while the real thing would be captured and locked up in a Gola Mosca on the timing that his bad knees would act on, giving the Varia the opportunity. The only way to avoid it would be if Timoteo was honest with Xanxus from the get-go a year after adopting Xanxus. Right now, they must avoid a Ring Conflict as Tsunamiko is destined to be Vongola Decimo. The rings must not fall in the wrong hands. Timoteo wanted to confront Iemitsu but Aria dissuaded him as now was not the right time for confronting the man.

Aria had given him and Viper a copy of the diaries in the form of CDs. And now, they began planning indeed...as at October 14, a Vindice with Aria waited, hidden as at the promised hour, Iemitsu indeed came, abandoning a baby on the Orphanage's doorsteps while a Vongola Member was watching how Iemitsu staged everything in the Hospital.

Nana was under Caesarian Operation for the birth of the twins, not by natural birth. Iemitsu...paid the doctors to silence, into lying to his wife that their daughter is stillborn, using an actual stillborn baby girl born that same day while Iemitsu made off with the real daughter. He ensured to make those lies a fact.

Upon Tsunamiko's abandonment, Aria swooped in with the Vindice Witness to taking Tsunamiko when Iemitsu's car was long gone.

'This is it...' Aria shuddered. 'Our plans start now. Our fight against the future.'

xxx

Italy, at Isola del Giglio...

It was where the Giglio Nero Family resides.

'Lady Aria, that child...' Gamma, also in his late teens spoke out as Aria returned home with an infant.

'Gamma, this is Sawada Tsunamiko.' Aria chirped. 'Due to classified circumstances, Vongola Nono asked us to raise her.' she said as she showed Gamma a letter complete with the signature flames. 'She will be our ward.'

'E-ehhhh?!'

* * *

><p>A:N- Hey, I don't know what generation Arcobaleno are Reborn, Fon, Viper, Colonello, Lal, Verde and Skull are, I only know that Aria is the ninth Sky Arcobaleno with Luce being eighth, so don't sue me! This is fanfiction after all! If you know, I'd be making corrections!<p> 


	2. The Lily of Destiny

The Lily of Destiny

Sawada Tsunamiko grew up in the island, a happy and carefree girl raised to be kind and gentle by her foster mother Aria, while Gamma was her tutor in various subjects...that did not have anything to do with the Mafia but it DID involve subjects surviving it. It was Gamma by day, Aria around sundown, teaching Tsunamiko how to be a prim and proper lady as well as mannerisms, knowledge and skills of one as Aria was working and she never told Tsuna what that work was, while living in the Giglio Nero Mansion where everyone lives.

As Tsunamiko grew up, her instincts made her realize the truth that Aria wasn't really her blood mother, rather, a foster mother since she never resembled the woman at all. She surprised Gamma with the revelation, but Tsunamiko loved Aria anyway because to the little ward in their care, Aria was 'warm and bright like the sun', she didn't mind being the moth to a flame.

'So that's how you feel, Miko?' Gamma asked her around summer where they have 'camping lessons' in the much tamer areas of Death Mountain they went to, where Vongola members train when Miko was seven years old. Gamma knows the truth and because her brother's nickname will be Tsuna, a nickname that should have been hers, she was to be called Miko to hide the truth.

'Yeah...but isn't everyone in the family the same, Gamma?' Miko asked Gamma. 'And you're the closest to mother I was thinking something happened between you two by now!' Miko teased her tutor with a mischievous smile to match and Gamma sputtered while blushing.

'N-nothing is between us!' Gamma choked out. 'As far as we are, we're just boss and subordinate!'

'Sure, and pigs fly!'

'You naughty child!' Gamma freaked out at what she was implying as Miko giggled girlishly at his expense.

Under Gamma, Miko learned Japanese, English and Italian, Mathematics, Computers and Hacking, Flora and Fauna, Business Management, Stealth and Escape, Camping and Survival Skills, Music, Physical Fitness, Acrobatics, Gymnastics, Parkour, Martial Arts, Concealed and Improvised Weaponry. She would also spar with him. Because Miko was the only child in the house and the Giglio Nero Family is pretty wealthy, Gamma justified his lessons as a 'just in case' if she was ever kidnapped, she could fend for herself until they come to save her. It wasn't a farfetched thought as the Giglio Nero is indeed wealthy. She has to know how before they could send her to a public school someday.

Under Aria, she was taught many things girls should know, while raised to be a 'a princess with a strong will and heart' as Miko got that kind of feeling when Aria was teaching her. She learned manners, self-control, emotional control, proper way of speaking, etiquette and dressing herself up in a fashionable way. She would learn other skills from Gamma when they go to Japan someday, the other skills of dance, cooking, embroidery, sewing, flower arranging and art.

However, six months after Miko turned seven, effectively ending their camping in Death Mountain, she and Gamma flew to Japan, to Namimori.

Around this time, Aria foreseeing the attack on Simon Island, the Flood of Blood Incident has come to pass...and slightly averted as Kozato Makoto, forewarned by Aria and Timoteo years in advance had sent away the Simon Family's women and children in random places around the world in hiding and in disguise until it was safe to return home with a diary per family informing them of the true danger that was used to stage them against Vongola, or at least, a Vongola _someone_ wanted gone in a bid to build the 'ideal Vongola'. And CEDEF went to investigate the incident(never knowing Timoteo and the soon-to-die Simon Bosses knows the truth), causing Iemitsu to leave home, enabling Gamma and Tsunamiko to settle in Namimori.

They lived in a house Timoteo had funded for them while built under Aria's name.

Timoteo also had a hand in raising Tsunamiko even if its through money and materialistic means, as he wanted the best for her. He funded her tutoring lessons and authorized the visit on Death Mountain anytime they wished. Every week before Tsunamiko's birthday, the Giglio Nero would always visit Vongola HQ for 'family meetings' when in reality, it was for Timoteo to meet and see Miko, his heiress. Only very few people knew the truth. Timoteo himself, the avatar of Giotto in the ring as Aria made him intentionally wear the ring whole while informing him of the details for the soul of the Founder to know, Aria, Gamma, the Vindice and Viper...who recently took on the name Mammon and joined the Varia.

_'She's a bundle of energy isn't she Aria?' Timoteo chuckled fondly as the two bosses talked in private while Gamma took Miko out to the gardens to play._

_'Yes...she grew up a good girl...because its with such a heart that the future is possible. And someday, I hope for Yuni to be just as bright when she is born even if I won't be around for long for my own daughter.' said Aria with a sad smile. 'We must maintain the stable time loop Tsunayoshi-kun has made and because he is born as a girl in this world and twin sister to the boy she should have become, we must now work on maintaining it for all our sakes, especially when the future starts to act.' she said grimly. 'And its also time for us to save the Estraneo Children.'_

_'Aye.' Timoteo's expression then went serious. 'You will raise the boys, yes?'_

_'Yes.' Aria nodded. 'For all our sakes. Has the Vongola started training?'_

_'Yes. I ordered the standard bars raised.' said Timoteo. 'And changing the organization inside out with Mammon's help. Through him, we are able to do 'selective recruitment' and 'selective firing'...we're cleaning the cupboards as it is and changing our security if only to satisfy him and lay off.'_

_'And does Xanxus know the truth?' Timoteo cringed. 'We DO have a certain conflict to avoid...to prevent Iemitsu from learning the truth just yet.'_

_'He does. When we met, he was here for two months already...and around the time, he was skeptical that I am his son while fully aware that his mother deluded herself with her delusions that she and I had an affair that led to his birth.' he sighed. 'He was born in poverty after all...but a prodigious child nonetheless as he inherited the blood of Vongola Secondo with a prodigious talent to produce flames with no need for a ring. His unknown father may have been his descendant.' he said. 'Not only that, he was brilliant that he is breezing through Varia Training Standards he may become Varia Boss someday as predicted. He knows the truth as I loved him like he is indeed my son. He wasn't too happy about his mother though. Something about 'dumping me on a stranger on her fantasies'.' he said wryly. 'I encouraged him to become his own man, a kind of man he could be proud of himself of becoming. Not a man people wanted him to become. He can only sculpt himself and as a father its my job to support him. At least he didn't turn out like my sons.'_

_'Well, we can breathe easy.' Aria giggled. 'These visits are possible as I made sure that man isn't around whenever we drop by.'_

_'Ah, that man.' Timoteo sighed wearily. 'I hope that Gamma will raise Miko to be powerful enough so she can work alongside our founder into pounding some sense.' he said wryly. 'This has seriously got to stop. He made a royal mess we prepared for but still a mess!' he grumbled before reaching into his pocket and took out a box, containing a ring._

_'Ah, you had this crafted?' Aria mused as she received the ring. It was a ring made for a young girl indeed. The jewel on it is real AND capable of channeling flames while to make it look fake, there's a cartoonish winged heart on it. Because of the future where EVERYONE has rings capable of channeling flames, Aria has seen the technology in how to make it and gave the knowledge to Timoteo. For A-Rank Rings, its very costly to make, and the grade goes down from B, C, D and E being the lowest ranked ring. Only trusted Vongola Family Members and allied bosses from allied families are allowed to own an A-Ranked Ring._

_'Hoho, she should also start Flame Training until she has no need of one with the Vongola Rings which will soon boost power. Its to be her birthday gift from me...when Gamma will tell her the truth.' said Timoteo and following the ring is a notebook. 'This is also the copy of the recipe in making Dying Will Pills. I certainly don't want my grandchild to be shot with a Dying Will Bullet as Reborn certainly did to the male Tsunayoshi.' he said wryly. 'This is a far more humane method Iemitsu created although slightly-less effective than the bullet.'_

xxx

Japan...

'So this is Namimori?' Miko mused as they arrived in their home in Japan. Its a two-storey house with nine bedrooms, four bathrooms, a big living room, dining room, kitchen, game room, computer room, and a well-manicured lawn and flowering shrubs and trees in the gardens, fully-furnished too with high, smooth walls around seven meters. 'But what's with the high walls?!' she cried, gobsmacked as the gates are also so narrow it doesn't allow for easy entry by crooks. 'We're the only ones with property like this!'

'Well, for safety of course.' Gamma smiled. 'Even if I teach you self-defense, security is still security.' the name on the gate was Sawada. But written in different kanji. They then settled in Namimori, with Miko enrolling in Elementary School into Grade Two...and Gamma made himself the P.E Teacher of said school...and he was a hit among the female populace due to his good looks.

But his idea of P.E? Punisher!

With the huge-ass grounds, his style of P.E with all year levels participating in, is physical training and he got the Bureau of Education to approve of it somehow. Afterall, its to prepare athlete hopefuls into excelling in sports they want to join in Middle and High School! And using his good looks and charm, he was able to obtain funding for the training equipment needed through the BoE, the school, and parents themselves. And the reason why he wanted all year levels to share the same class is because by the time he was through with them, they'll be too tired to focus on anything else other than going home, eat a lot and rest on their first year.

The boys endured punishing workouts for muscle training, while the girls have it lighter while focusing more on flexibility and getting toned bodies. Its so Tsunamiko can also train in school. It was difficult at first but in a year, everyone got used to it...and children grew taller from taxing workouts little by little in years...and this was because three target boys are in the same school. Hibari Kyoya, Sasagawa Ryohei, and Yamamoto Takeshi. Miko's twin brother Sawada Tsunayoshi is here too. Well, Namimori Elementary IS a public school...

Well, the fact that someone like him chose to work for a public school instead of the posh private ones where all the smarter and wealthier kids are was what baffled everyone when he produced such good results. He was producing future sportsmen and women after all.

His reason?

'What, I work where I please!' Gamma would huff. The truth was, the boys Aria and Vongola are targeting are in this school!

It wasn't just Gamma who was enjoying himself since he too, keeps up his training...by doing five or six times what the kids are doing as a way of 'motivation'. That, and he was eye candy, wearing a form-fitting shirt and gym shorts with smooth legs, not the hairy ones most men have these days and had most Grade Six girls and female teachers drooling after the blonde Italian.

As for Tsunamiko...

Due to how she was bred and raised, everyone thought of her as a 'princess', but not the snooty snob everyone would hate. She was the kind, gentle and polite girl who was approachable and friendly even if she wasn't as beautiful as a princess. Her looks were 'cute enough' even if she had a rather unique hair color: she's blonde and naturally so, when she plucked off a hair strand and with a magnifying glass, had her classmates look at her hair root for kicks. She was also the 'come to' for advice. She was also not preferential in peers, welcoming anybody. It was what made her positively popular.

If fights come up, she has this 'commanding presence' that demanded 'cease and desist', and made arguments end through a peaceful talk.

It was NOT surprising that she was elected Student Council President the next year...despite her unusual age of 8, with Hibari Kyoya being her SiC.

Gamma was amused.

"Well, Student Council President is merely a step to what's coming, Miko." he thought with a chuckle. He sent two reports to Vongola Nono and Aria through their private lines.

xxx

Hibari Kyoya, age 10.

He is a loner and cares very little for anything and anyone around him whom he deems as 'weak herbivores'. He also has a scary personality to match and hated crowdings. He has full confidence in his own strength and power, and dislike to work together with anybody due to feeling bound and restrained, making him refuse or won't easily take suggestions from others into consideration. But one thing that made him Vice-President is his commanding presence. He rules through fear and said fear reinforces school rules if the President, a girl two years younger than him ruled through charisma and loved by her year level and the ones younger and those his age and above were originally skeptical of her ability to lead a Student Council.

But apparently, it turns out that the youngest member was more than she seems. She was easily the most mature of the lot moreso than him and had the abilities needed to be a capable president indeed. Her charisma enabled her to effectively use her leadership qualities, somehow knew College-Level Business Management when organizing festivals, had the ability to convince everyone to donate to make it possible AND successful and advanced computation skills which she taught to the Treasurer and knew enough computer know-how to get things done. She also taught them said skills in order to be efficient in their jobs. She somehow got them all out of their clubs and even made a 'Student Council Club' just so she could teach them skills needed for their posts, if only its so she doesn't have to do everything herself and they end up being figureheads of their positions. She made them actually capable for their jobs.

It was how Hibari finally respected the eight year old who is super competent and efficient with the power to keep a hundred-and-some herbivores in line.

'Oy Sawada-kaicho, where the heck did you learn all this stuff?!' the Secretary asked her with a baffled expression. 'Are you really eight years old?!'

'Oh, you see him in P.E everyday.' Tsuna smiled cheerfully as several jaws dropped. 'He's my would-be father if only he marries mother already.' she sighed wryly. 'He's good for my mom but he's too shy.'

Several jaws dropped.

'E-EHHHHHH?!'

Chaos ensued...and Gamma who heard the rumors tried his best NOT to be exasperated.

His peers said 'his stepdaughter is clearly shipping him and her mother' and apparently, for the Japanese, shipping means 'voting for a couple pairing'.

As much as he loves Aria and its unknown if Aria knew of his feelings or not, it was doomed from the start as Aria, due to her curse, is unable to enjoy happy endings and they know it so Gamma keeps to himself and Aria wasn't even into dating and marrying as a result. Only Miko doesn't as much as he appreciated that she wanted him to be her father and make Aria happy.

Tsunamiko's feelings are appreciated though.


	3. The Two Flowerbuds

The Two Flowerbuds

Namimori Elementary Public School...

it was a normal elementary school for several years since its founding...

Until two Italians came along, that is.

Gamma produced future athletes with his job and teaches Camping every summer to any who's interested. He was a popular teacher anyway so lots of kids signed up...only to learn that Camping, was 'Survival Training' if they got themselves into...undesirable situations AND alone. At least he does it in class, teaching kids hows, dos and don'ts before the actual camping trip itself on the last week of summer. He also teaches stealth and parkour to avoid predators and teamwork to get things done quicker and faster.

And Tsunamiko...she was by far a 'once-a-generation' Student Council President capable of running the crew like a well-oiled machine. The school enjoyed the perks that came with her rule, too. School Occasions and Festivals ended up being a big hit and grandiosely so(Aria and Timoteo who are in heavy disguise with their guardians came to see noted this). That came with well-applied charisma for funding and convincing powers though. The school also had a revamp in re-painting everything, fixing what needed fixing, buying what's needed, and improving what needed improving in the school's facilities. That, and she made the most boring class, History interesting wherein the kids now watch well-made documentary programs instead of reading books for easier understanding. Grades rose.

So Namimori Elementary was pushed to 'modern, new age' in her rule and the school is very proud of her.

This was what Aria and Timoteo got wind of in Gamma's periodical reports.

Timoteo cackled. If this wasn't Vongola Material, he didn't know what is!

xxx

Fourth grade came and Hibari is about to graduate...

'Ladies and gents, we have a succession crisis problem.' said Miko as she talked to the council. 'As most of you are graduating into Middle School, you have entrance exams to worry about, as well as grooming your successors to be just as good as you in the job. So at this first month of your final year, we will hold a Student Council Election and whoever has the most votes will be your successors whom you will groom this year. You will use your free time and Student Council Time to groom your successors while they watch how we do things. The criteria is that successors must be Grade 3 or 4 students.'

'You expect us to train our successors in one year after voting?!'

'I did a good job with you guys in the same time period~' Miko chirped as the other members gave her a look of exasperation because she DID teach them in one year. 'Ma, just teach them like how I taught you.'

'...'

And so...the Student Council Succession Election came up!

The Rules?

1. Must be in Grade 3.  
>2. Must have grades of 88 and above. Only they can be elected.<br>3. Must have good work ethic, responsibility and time management  
>4. Not a single black record or even a negative comment from a teacher<br>5. Candidates are up to ten most favored, and the one with the most votes wins the position  
>6. Must undergo OJT from their predecessors upon getting the job<br>7. This is now TRADITION should existing members graduate  
>8. This year is an only exception. However for the next generation, Student Council Members who<br>are in Grade 5 must hold this Election in order to have a year to groom successors

And so, madhouse began when kids started building up platforms in bid to promote themselves before the student body.

The teachers KNEW the council was popular, they just didn't know how when this 'Succession Election' began when a lot of kids are DYING to succeed the graduating members.

Little did they know that Miko has a secret understudy...in Grade 1.

Eventually, after the Succession Scramble that April, the others are finally teaching their successors in how to do their jobs, what they must know and what is expected of them to maintain the school's newly-gained 'power' that Sawada Tsunamiko brought and wrought.

Oddly, she's missing when they were teaching their successors...

'Sawada-kaicho.' Hibari confronted her. 'You aren't showing up in meetings recently when we educate our successors.' he said.

'Oh that? Because I'm educating mine too you know!' said Miko cheerfully as Hibari looked at the shy boy she was with. Said boy, is also TINY.

'Hey, he wasn't in the elections!' he grunted. 'And he's too young!'

'Two or three years from now he will be.' said Miko as she beckoned the two boys to sit down. 'Kyoya-kun, as Vice-President, you're doing half of the stuff as expected from a President which is why a President's job is twice as tough as yours...that, and a president must be able to keep everyone in line and everyone following them. Charisma is a requirement and a skill that can be nurtured if done right.' she chuckled. 'But this skill takes time to grow and he has talent.'

'K-kaicho...' the boy looked at her with sparkling bright starry eyes of admiration at the President's confidence in him.

'I may have chosen him and began grooming him for my job should I graduate, but just like everyone else, he must be voted for by the students, as his first step as my successor is to win the job. Grooming a President is tougher than other jobs you know~it takes more than an iddy-biddy year.' Miko chuckled. 'So yes, unless important occasions are coming up, I won't be attending meetings for a while.'

'Kaicho, I'll bite you to death for breaking rules.' Hibari twitched as he grunted out his words and he took out two wooden tonfas. Miko's eyes glinted.

'Ho-hoo! I'd love to see you try!' to Kyoya's surprise, Miko got into fighting stance. He then smirked.

'Interesting!' and to the boy's horror, they began a fight and Hibari never thought the President is THIS good in fighting...and she was clearly better than he is, as she defeated him in five minutes.

'Gah!' Hibari was on his stomach with his hands held behind him securely with Miko sitting on his back.

'Heehee~! Caught yo~u!' Miko chimed in a singsong voice. Hibari could NOT believe that she defeated him, and how strong her grip is on him.

'Er, Kaicho, I'm not expected to know martial arts, am I?' the boy stammered out nervously. They were scary!

'Heavens no, Sawamura-kun~! I just came from a family who knows self-defense~!' came the blatant cheerful lie.

Not that they knew that.

xxx

And so...

Hibari got interested in the President more. Hyper-competent capable of keeping a school in line with her mere presence. Now she's actually a strong fighter and he was nothing before her.

The mere thought IRKED him.

He's the strongest boy in Namimori and its unacceptable that a girl younger than him kicked his ass and forced him into a humiliating submissive position! It irked him even if he respected her more as a carnivore female. Then he'll just have to be stronger. He's alpha male dammit!

He trained himself to be stronger, and did twice as much P.E work at home after doing his homework as well as working on making his body move faster as kaicho was so fast, his body and reaction time must keep up. He remembered how fast she is in his mental simulations and he really wanted to beat her...but juggling it with Entrance Exam Studying Time is a bitch. However...

The President belongs to him and him alone. If he is Alpha Male, she is Alpha Female. Its how nature works. She's his.

He grinned ferally as he fantasized about making her his mate.

He'll make it clear to her in private when he graduates.

Now how does he mark a female as his?

xxx

Tsunamiko had to go home late on a particular day as she was updating computer software programs in all computers in school when a new software hit the market. She asked Gamma to make several copies after purchasing an original copy so the school wouldn't have to spend a fortune. As for the several copies, its so she can update several computers all at once, and informing the Computer Teachers that she just uploaded the latest softwares into the school PCs.

Once everything was done, she went home alone, expecting Gamma to have dinner done, when she heard someone sniffling...behind an electric pole.

It was a boy with horrible wounds! Said wounds also came from a big animal.

'My goodness!' Tsunamiko gasped out as she ran towards the boy with a rather unusual spiky-bushy hairstyle. 'What in the world happened to you?!'

'D-dogs...' the boy sniffled. He looked like he was crying for quite some time and he was shivering as if he was cold. 'S-some neighbor's dogs got loose...a-and...' Tsunamiko looked at the horrible scratches and bite wounds that indeed, belonged to a big dog.

'Why didn't you call for help? Anybody?!' Tsunamiko choked out as she called for an ambulance.

'D-don't got a phone.' the boy choked out. 'I-if it wasn't for P.E classes, I wouldn't have gotten away and be a goner...I was able to get away and run after I got all these, those dogs are big and strong...l-like the kind you see on TV!'

Soon, an ambulance arrived and Tsunamiko accompanied the student to the hospital.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi, who went home from school until on the way home, a hired housekeeper from a certain company that left a particular house, didn't close the gates...and the three Doberman dogs tied to their dog houses with rope somehow broke loose, saw him and all hell broke loose. He got pounced on, scratched and bitten while other dogs chased the housekeeper but he was able to wriggle himself free and run away on pure adrenaline despite the pain and bleeding. When he got away, he was too weak and exhausted, hurt all over and didn't feel good from blood loss...and he could not call for help from said exhaustion, and he didn't have a cell phone. He was resigned to getting sick and just die crying when Tsunamiko came as apparently, she and Gamma uses the same route home on their car.

If not for a godsend arrival of the school's president, he would have died.

And she said she came home late because she was updating computer programs in school, she never expected this, either.

She called Gamma that she'll be later than she thought, explained the situation and would be staying until the boy's family arrives.

xxx

'My son! How is Tsu-kun?!' Sawada Nana freaked out as she barged into the hospital room where her son had to be confined into due to his situation and he was asleep, his wounds cleaned and bandaged. She got a phone call from the hospital and horrified at what happened to her son who was unusually late in coming home.

'We barely managed to stop infection but he lost a lot of blood ma'am.' said the doctor grimly before his expression changed. 'We ran out of Type A and we used our last O on the housekeeper the children mentioned in their story. But the girl he was with is a Type A and she's willing to donate. She already has her Guardian's consent on the phone, we should get the blood soon after taking the needed amount.'

'Where is she...I would like to thank her...' Nana stammered out weakly.

'She should be resting in the Emergency Room's beds for Out Patients since she's not exactly a patient, but she'd be a bit woozy from donating.' said the doctor. 'Although I can't help but notice a few things...'

'Eh?' Nana blinked.

'If not for the girl's hair color and eye shape, I could have sworn these kids are twins.' the doctor joked. 'They look identical! Even their names sound similar if it wasn't for the kanji spelling.' he said, taking out a note, showing two names. Nana looked at the names in question.

'...I would like to meet this girl.' said Nana. 'I have to thank her...' she said softly. 'If not for her, I would have lost my son today.' and she left.

When she was gone...the doctor gave where she once was a meaningful look.

"Twins...eh?"

xxx

In the Emergency Room...Nana saw a tall, blonde foreigner arrive to take the girl in question into his arms and they were talking in a foreign language to boot. So she looked from afar to see that the girl indeed, resembled her son...and that shade of blonde hair was similar to her husband's. She wore a rather trendy, fancy dress paired with matching shoes, and long blonde hair.

"Twins..." she thought somberly.

In this very hospital, she gave birth to twins...one of whom, a stillborn daughter.

It was by losing her that made her son all the more precious to her. And now she saw a girl who resembled her son but more on a feminine side of course. She's a girl after all.

Had her daughter lived...would she have looked like that girl?

xxx

On the way home, Gamma glanced at the back of the car where Miko lied down in comfort, slightly woozy from blood donation.

She just met her twin brother and saved his life.

Indeed, one way or another, the truth will come out. He would have to do a little correspondence after this and she was absent from school for two days due to what happened...that, and the boy she saved would be confined for a month before allowed leave.

Normal life resumed after that.

'Kaicho, welcome back!' the council members greeted when Miko was back.

'Yeah, but I'm not allowed to do half what I usually do today.' Miko chuckled. 'Technically speaking, the Principal and Gamma agreed on one thing and grounded me for a week until he feels I'm fully alright.'

'Eh?! But you just saved somebody!'

'And we're still kids.' Miko giggled. 'Kids who did blood donations get more stress than adults do you know. Now then, what did I miss these past two days?'


End file.
